Double Trouble!
by Ms. Sakura Moon
Summary: (H)Rini was back in the past. She didn't just brought her Luna P Ball with her, she brought Rene, her twin! Why? Well, because of a new evil of course! Will they be able to defeat the evil?
1. Double Trouble: Chapter 1

_Hi!!! Welcome to my new story!!!! Hope you like it!!!_

_ Summary: Rini was back to the past. She didn't just brought her Luna P Ball with her, she brought Rene, her twin! Why? Well becaue of a new evil of course! Will they be able to defeat the new enemy or not?_

__

_Ms. Sakrua Moon: Hi!! Welcome to my new story, now let me introduce the actors and actresses! First we have Serena or Sailor Moon! (Serena steps up)_

_Serena: Hi I'm Serena!_

_Ms. Sakura Moon: Next we have the one and only Darien or Tuxedo Mask! (Darien steps up)  
_

_Darien: Darien at your service._

_Ms. Sakura Moon: Next we have the other Sailor Scouts! Rei, Mina, Lita, and Ami. (they steppes up)_

_Rei: I can't beleive it! Serena as an actress! Now that's something!_

_Serena: Can it Rei! I'm not in the mood, the little spore is here! (Rini and Rene step up)_

_Rini, Rene: Hey! Who are you calling spre!_

_Serena: You! (Tongue war began)_

_Ms. Sakura Moon: Anyways, on with the story!!!_

_****_

_**Double Trouble!!**  
_  
** A blonde haired, sky blue eyed, Serena Tsukino strolled on the streets with a very irritated look. Her cat, Luna, a bluish-black cat with a yellow crescent moon on the forehead, followed on her tail.   
  
"Why do we have to go to the meeting Luna? There are hardly any attacks except robbery! Six months have passed since we defeated Galaxia and six months have passed since Darien returned home! There have been no monster attacks! Why do we have to go?" Asked and whined Serena.  
  
"Serena, I thought we've talked about this! What if a new evil arrived, what would you do? What if something bad happen? What if Queen Beryl's not really dead?" Asked and irritated Luna. You see, Serena along with her four best friends, Ami, Mina, Lita and Rei, are the legendary Sailor Scouts. Sworn to fight and protect the innocents. They can transform into the five Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and lastly the leader, Sailor Moon aka Serena.   
  
"Those are all what if's questions Luna. They won't happen!" Serena countered back with a tint of frustration on her voice.  
  
_Serena_  
  
Ugh! I'm tired of these meetings!! They're useless anyways, why do we have to go to them! Ugh!! And, I'm just about to beat the hardest and last level of the new Sailor V game when Luna told me to go to the meeting! UGH! I hate meetings!! A sudden rush of familiar energy rushed through my body.   
  
'Whose energy is that? It seems familiar.' I thought to myself ignoring the energy and continued walking towards the temple. Then a thought hit me, I know that energy! It's… Before I could finish my thought I ran towards the docks, ignoring the frustrated yelling of my irritated cat.**

****

**  
**

** All the way across town, a jet black haired, midnight blue eyed Darien Shields was working on some papers when he, too, felt a familiar energy coming from the docks.  
  
_Darien  
_  
What? What's that energy? It seems familiar though. And why in the world is it coming from the docks? The exact same place where Rini appeared.   
  
Then a thought splashed at me like a tidal wave. RINI!!! That's the familiar energy I felt! Does that mean that she's back?  
  
Without even bothering to say goodbye to my boss I fled the building and hopped on my red convertible and drove off towards the docks. Oh I hope Serena felt this too.  
**

**  
**

**_Docks  
_  
At the exact same time the two lovers arrived at the docks. Serena, while panting, noticed that the energy had disappeared. 'What? Why did it disappear?' Serena asked herself quietly.  
  
"Serena!" Darien called out running towards the panting and worried Serena.  
  
"Darien! The energy it disappeared, I can't feel it anymore!" Serena shouted, worry clearly written on her face.  
  
"Don't worry, Rini is a tough child. She will be able to handle anything that comes her way." Darien reassured Serena with a comforting hug.  
  
"I hope you're right Muffin." Serena said using her nickname for Darien.   
  
Out of nowhere Serena and Darien saw a pink thing hiding behind a bush. "Rini?" Darien and Serena asked in unison as they stepped forward towards the thing. And there it was, a girl with pink bunny hair with amber eyes. Serena and Darien both thought that it was Rini, but they knew something was very different.  
  
"Rini! There you are! We've been worried about you when we can't sense your energy!" Serena cried happily as she came and hugged the child whom they thought was Rini.  
  
"Um, first, who are you? And I'm not Rini!" The child cried with a tint of frustration on her voice. Out of nowhere a white ball appeared with cat ears and cat features and came floating towards the girl. "Dianna P! There you are!" Cried the girl.  
  
"Darien…" Serena started shocked looking at the also shocked face of Darien. Shock and confusion written all over their faces. Then out of nowhere another girl with pink bunny hair and now cinnamon eyes appeared out of nowhere. "Am I seeing things?" Serena asked nobody in particular.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" The second girl shouted as she ran towards Serena and Darien with a ball with cat ears and cat features followed her, she then enveloped Darien and Serena into a bear hug.  
  
"Oh! So they're Mommy and Daddy!" The first girl cried with a smile and also came and enveloped Serena and Darien into another bear hug. Serena and Darien just stood there shock.  
  
"Rini, you should've told me earlier that they're Mommy and Daddy!" Scolded the first girl.  
  
"Rene it's not my fault that you just disappeared into thin air!" The second girl, who was really Rini, shot back. Then the official tongue war began between Rini and Rene. Serena and Darien watched with amusement and a big sweat drop on their foreheads.   
  
'That tongue war seemed familiar.' Serena thought as she suddenly smiled when a thought came to her minds. 'Rei and I always used to have these tongue wars!' Serena thought. When Rei hit her mind she knew she was dead meat. She clearly forgot about their meeting!  
  
"Darien, I just forgot that I was supposed to have a meeting with Rei and the others! I'm going to get killed by Rei for sure!" Serena cried with exaggeration.  
  
"Rei? Oh Rena can we please go to the temple! I want to see the others!" Cried Rini.  
  
"Rei? Aunt Rei? Oh I want to see her too! Please can we go Mommy and Daddy?" Rene said using her lost puppy dog face. Rini joined in.  
  
"Now, who taught them that face?" Darien asked while looking at Serena. Serena just smiled. "How can we say 'no' to that face? Fine we'll go, but first you have to explain to us everything." Darien said giving in.  
  
"And Darien means EVERYTHING. From why you're here and who Rene is. Understood?" Serena asked. The two girls nodded.  
  
"Come on, I'm sure Rei and the others will be thrilled to see Serena." Darien said.  
  
"I think you mean 'angry' and 'ready to kill' instead of 'thrilled'." Serena said with a nervous smile. The girls and along with Darien just laughed. With that they headed towards Darien's car, on their way towards the temple.**

** "Now, explain." Serena said firmly as soon as she and the others got to the car.  
  
"Well, firstwe'reherecauseofanewenemy." Rini and Rene mumbled under their breaths.  
  
"What's that?" Darien and Serena asked as Serena leaned closer.  
  
"We said that we're here because of a new enemy!" Rini shouted loudly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Serena and Darien shouted at unison as Darien hit the breaks. Luckily, he hit just in time for the red lights to appear. "What?" They asked again, now a bit calmer.  
  
"There's a new enemy. At Crystal Tokyo a new enemy arrived. As usual they went to the 'ruling over the world' mode. So Mommy and Daddy said that we come here 'cause they heard that the enemy will come back here at the past to go and destroy the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask so at the future the Scouts, with Mommy and Daddy will die, and if they die, we will die too cause without Mommy and Daddy we won't be here, and also if Mommy and Daddy die Baby Tre won't be born." Rini said all in one breath. Serena and Darien just stared.  
  
"To make it simpler we're here 'cause of a new enemy." Rene said as she stuck out her tongue at the fuming Rini. Again, the tongue war began.  
  
"Okay, cut it out. Now continue." Serena said.  
  
"Okay, well as you and Daddy asked who I am, the answer is simple. I am another one of your daughter. I am Rini's OLDER twin sister." Rene explained.  
  
"Right, you're only one minute and forty-one seconds older than me." Rini said sarcastically.  
  
"Anyways, before I was RUDELY interrupted," Rene continued glaring at Rini, Rini glared back. "My whole name is Neo-Princess Terrene Rose of Crystal Tokyo of the Crystal Millennium. I, with the permission of Mother and Father, can transform to Chibi-Sailor Earth or Chibi-Sailor Sol, 'cause Auntie Rose and Auntie Mayo are getting too old." Rene said with a giggle, Rini giggled too.   
  
"And I am Neo-Princess Serenity Moon of Crystal Tokyo of the Crystal Millennium, I, with the permission of Mother and Father, can transform to Chibi-Sailor Moon and Chibi-Sailor Sol, 'cause as Rene already said she's getting too old." Rini explained with a giggle.  
  
"Auntie Rose? Auntie Mayo? Baby Tre? Who are they?" Darien asked with confusion.  
  
Rini and Rene looked at each other. 'Oh know, we're not supposed to tell them about Auntie Rose, Auntie Mayo and Tre yet!' Rini telepathically said to Rene.  
  
'I know!' Rene cried. 'What shall we do?' Rene asked. Suddenly, a beeping sound can be heard and the girls looked at their Luna P and Dianna P Balls.  
  
"Girls, I know that you've told Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion about Mayo, Rose and Tre. It's okay to tell them, the Time Stream won't change. Also help will come from the future to help defeat the enemy, for the enemy is far too dangerous." A voice said from the P Balls.  
  
"Are you sure Puu?" Asked the girls.  
  
"Pluto?" Asked Serena and Darien.  
  
"Yes your Majesties." Sailor Pluto, Puu said. "I shall be going now; all I want to tell the girls was that it's okay to tell you about Rose, Mayo and Tre." Pluto or Puu said as another beep was heard and all was silent.  
  
"Care to tell us about Rose, Mayo and Tre?" Darien asked the girls. The girls nodded.  
  
"Well, first Auntie Rose is Daddy's sister; she's Princess Terra Rose of Earth. Auntie Mayo is Mommy's sister, she's Princess Leslie Mayo of Sun and Moon, but now she's Queen Leslie Mayo of Sun 'cause Mommy was the future queen of the moon. Auntie Rose is also Sailor Earth, but she's getting old so Rene is now Chibi-Sailor Earth. Auntie Mayo is Sailor Sol, but she's also getting old so Rene and I can transform to Chibi-Sailor Sol." Rini explained.  
  
"And Tre is our baby brother, well not yet, 'cause Mommy is still pregnant with him. His full name is Neo-Prince Tranquility Tre of the Moon and Earth, named after Uncle Tranq." Rene added. "He's our baby brother but we have another brother, Andrew, he shares the Earth powers with me, since Daddy was Tuxedo Mask, he can also be Tuxedo Mask, with the permission of Mommy and Daddy of course. Andrew is Neo-Prince Andrew Alexander of Earth and Moon." Rene ended. Then she realized that she slipped some MORE information and quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"Rene!" Rini shouted. "You completely revealed the future to Mommy and Daddy!" Rini cried.   
  
"Uncle Tranq? Andrew? Rene tell us!" Serena demanded.   
  
Rene took a deep breath and started, again. "Well Uncle Tranq is Mommy's older brother; he is Prince Tranquility of the Moon, eldest child of Queen Serenity and King Solaris of the Sun and Moon. He is also the Moon Knight so Tre got his powers. Andrew is Neo-Prince Andrew Alexander of Earth and Moon. He is your eldest child and he got the powers of Daddy as Tuxedo Mask." Rene explained yet again. Serena and Darien nodded. Then honking can be heard as Serena and Darien looked around. They completely forgot that they're on a middle of the road. Darien stepped on the ignition and sped off towards the temple.  
**

****

**  
_Temple  
_  
"I can't believe Serena didn't even bother to show up!" Cried a frustrated priestess, Rei. She just can't believe that Serena, the LEADER of the Sailor Scouts didn't even bother to show up!  
  
"Can it Rei, I'm right here." A voice said as the four friends, Rei, Lita, Ami, and Mina, looked towards the temple doors to see their leader standing.  
  
"Where were you Meatball Head? We've been here waiting for you and you didn't even bother to show up!" Cried a frustrated Rei.  
  
"Well for your information a certain someone or should a say two certain someone arrived today." Serena said as she winked at the girls who are hiding behind the doors. The girls nodded and revealed themselves.   
  
"Hi Auntie Rei, Auntie Ami, Auntie Lita and Auntie Mina!" Cried the two girls. The others were utterly shock.  
  
"Am I seeing things?" Mina whispered to the others.  
  
"Am I dreaming, how come I'm seeing two Rini's?" Asked the confused Lita.  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS SERENA?! EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW!" Cried the shocked Rei. The others had to cover their ears to prevent their eardrums form braking. Ami instantly took out her Mercury Computer and started typing furiously.  
  
"For my calculations, these girls are TWINS?!" She cried. "And they both have SERENA'S AND DARIEN'S DNA!!" Ami continued.  
  
"WHAT?!" Rei, Lita and Mina cried. "Are you kidding me?" Continue Lita.  
  
"Ami's right, these girls are our kids, they came from the future." Darien said as he stepped inside the temple. "This is Rini." Darien said motioning towards the girl with cinnamon eyes. "And this is Rene, Rini's twin sister." Darien said motioning towards the girl with amber eyes.  
  
"Why are they here?" Asked the curious Mina.  
  
"A new enemy ahs arrived." Answered Rene and Rini.  
  
"A new enemy?!" Asked Rei, the girls only nod.**

_Thanks for reading!!!!!!_

_Stay tune for Chapter 2!!!!!_

_Now, just click on the button below and review!!!!!!_


	2. Double Trouble: Chapter 2

**_Please read! Thanks! Sorry for taking sooo long to update! RR please!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and characters! But I do own this story and some other characters, like Rene, Rose, Andrew Alexander, Tranquility and Tre and I do own the idea, so please don't playdurize! Please don't sue cause I'm just a fan who loves reading and writing fics! Thanks!_**

****

**Double Trouble: Chapter 2**  
  
_ "No way! You mean we have another enemy?!" Cried the frustrated Lita as soon as Rini and Rene finished explaining why they have come back in the past.  
  
"Yes Auntie Lita, and we already explained it to Mommy and Daddy, but there are also some other things that we don't know but my sister here spilled it all out!" Rini cried patting Rene's back while Rene just glared.  
  
"Can you please tell us what those 'things' are that Rene told Serena and Darien?" Ami asked while typing into her beloved Mercury Computer. Rini and Rene looked at Serena and Darien who just shrugged.  
  
"I guess it's okay, I mean you already told us what it is and I'm sure Sailor Pluto wouldn't mind the others knowing." Serena shrugged, Darien nodded in agreement.  
  
"You're right your Majesty, I wouldn't mind." A voice said as a purple mist filled out the room. There now stood the Guardian of Time, Guardian of the Forbidden Time Gate which is also known as Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Puu! What are you doing here?" Rene asked running towards Sailor Pluto or Puu as she and Rini called her.  
  
"Puu! You're back!" Rini cried hugging the Guardian.  
  
"Yes, I'm back." Pluto said with a smile. Turning to the couple she said, "Yes your Majesties, it's alright to tell them about the future, it wouldn't change the flow of time. Also, I brought some help with me from the future." Pluto said, the scouts, prince, princess and twins looked at her with curiosity.  
  
"Who are they Puu?" Rene asked.  
  
"It's us, Rene, Rini." A voice said from behind. The group looked behind Sailor Pluto where a portal lays. Then, two teenage girls, a teenage boy and a boy of around ten years old stepped out of the portal.  
  
"Auntie Mayo! Auntie Rose! Uncle Tranq! Andrew!" Rini and Rene cried as they ran towards the group and hugged them.  
  
"Who are they?" Mina asked Pluto curiously.  
  
"Oh come on there dear cousin, can't you recognize us?" The teenage boy with sun gold hair and piercing blue eyes asked Mina with a smile.  
  
"C-cou-cousin?" Mina stuttered.  
  
"Yes, dear cousin, the two of us is your cousins." One of the teenage girls said to Mina. The girl has sandy blonde hair and midnight eyes.  
  
"Princes, Princesses, why don't you just introduce yourselves, it will be easier than letting them guess." Pluto suggested. The new arrivals nodded.  
  
"I am Princess Rose of Crystal Tokyo. Sister of Neo-King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo, sister-in-law of Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. Aunt of Neo-Princess Serenity Moon, Neo-Princess Terrene Rose, Neo-Prince Andrew Alexander and Neo-Prince Tranquility Tre of Crystal Tokyo. Former Sailor Earth of the Silver Millennium, but I can still transform to Sailor Earth. And youngest off-spring of King Damien and Queen Gaia of the Earth Kingdom if the Silver Millennium." The remaining teenage girl introduced herself with a smile. She has auburn hair and sky blue eyes.   
  
"Yo-you are my sis-sister?" Darien stammered.  
  
"Yup! The one and only!" Rose cried with a grin.  
  
Then the other teenage girl stepped up. "I'm Princess-err-Queen Leslie Mayo of Sol. Sister of Princess-err-Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, sister-in-law of Neo-King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo. Aunt of Neo-Princess Serenity Moon, Neo-Princess Terrene Rose, Neo-Prince Andrew Alexander and Neo-Prince Tranquility Tre of Crystal Tokyo. Younger sister of Prince Tranquility of the Moon Kingdom of the Silver Millennium. Cousin of Princess Mina of Venus. Former Sailor Sol of the Silver Millennium, but I can still transform." Mayo said with a smile while stepping up. She looked at Serena who was gaping. "Yup Sere! I'm your sister! The one and only Mayo!"  
  
Then, the teenage boy stepped up. "I'm Prince Tranquility of the Moon Kingdom, of the Silver Millennium, brother of Neo-Queen Serenity and brother-in-law of Neo-King Endymion. Uncle of Neo-Princess Serenity Moon, Neo-Princess Terrene Rose, Neo-Prince Andrew Alexander and Neo-Prince Tranquility Tre of Crystal Tokyo. Brother of Queen Leslie Mayo of Sol. Cousin of Princess Mina of Venus. Former Moon Knight, but I can still transform into the Moon Knight." Tranq introduced himself with a goofy grin. He looked at his sister's face then smiled. He walked towards her and hugged her. "Hi Sere! Nice to see you again! I've missed you so much!" Tranq shouted, Serena just stood there dumbfounded, he then turned to Darien and his face grew serious.  
  
"I've heard that you broke up with my sister when your future self sent you the dreams. Am I right?" Tranq asked with a serious face. Darien gulped then nodded. "If you ever make her suffer, and I mean if you even just THINK about doing it, I'll turn you to bloody pulp." Tranq threatened.  
  
"Ohhhh, he's turning into his 'I'm-an-overprotective-brother-so-don't-you-dare-harm-my-sister' mode now." Mayo whispered to Rose who just giggled.  
  
A clearing of throat could be heard as the adults turned to look at the ten-year-old boy who was with Rini and Rene. "I'm Neo-Prince Andrew Alexander of Crystal Millennium. Brother of Neo-Princess Terrene Rose and Neo-Princess Serenity Moon of Crystal Tokyo, son of Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. I, with the permission of Father and Mother, can be Chibi Tuxedo Mask, since I have received Father's Earth powers." Andrew explained. He was a complete smaller replica of Darien. He has, like Darien, jet black hair and piercing midnight blue eyes.  
  
"Wow, never knew Meatball Head here could actually have FOUR children! What would your father say when he ever finds out?" Rei asked with a smirk. Serena just glared.  
  
"Don't remind me! He doesn't even know that I have a relationship with Darien! He'll have a heart attack when he finds out that I actually have FOUR children in the future!" Serena retorted.  
  
BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP   
  
A beeping sound can be heard from the communicator wrist watch of the five scouts. "Oh no! Youma attack at the mall!" Ami announced.  
  
The twins, and Andrew turned to Serena and Darien. "Can we please transform and help?" Andrew asked sincerely.  
  
Serena turned to Darien who has a serious look on his face. "Yes, as long as you don't get yourselves hurt. Okay?" Darien asked the three kids nodded.  
  
"MINA-SAN, HENSHIN YO!" Serena shouted. Everyone got ready to transform.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Earth Planet Power!"  
  
"Sol Planet Power!"  
  
"Moon Knight Power Up!"  
  
"Chibi Moon Star Power!"  
  
"Chibi Earth Star Power!"  
  
The Scouts and Knight transformed. Darien and Andrew took out their crystal roses and transformed to Tuxedo Mask and Chibi Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Let's go!" Sailor Moon ordered. And with that they headed towards the park.  
  
At the park the group saw that the youma was quite unusual from the other ones they have faced. The youma looked somewhat human and lion. It has a human face with lion whiskers and mane. The youma has two lion legs and two human legs, it doesn't have any arms. It also has a lion tail and piercing red eyes.  
  
"How dare you ruin this wonderful day?! I Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice will punish you!" Moon cried doing her usual pose.  
  
"The same goes with us too!" The other Sailors cried preparing to attack.  
  
"Ha! Do you think you Sailor Scouts can defeat me?! I don't think so!" The youma shouted. He opened his mouth wide and fire balls came flying out of it and headed straight for the defenders of justice. The group just dodged it.  
  
"Mercury Frozen Icicles!" Mercury shouted as acid icicles came flying towards the youma. The youma dodged it.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Javelin!" Jupiter yelled. She raced her hand up and there in between of her fingers formed a thunder javelin. She flung the javelin towards the youma but the youma dodged it easily. "Kuso!"  
  
"Mars, let's attack the youma together!" Venus said Mars nodded. "Venus Love Arrows!" Venus cried. Heart shaped arrows came flying towards the youma.  
  
"Mars Fire Daggers!" Mars cried as daggers made out of fire came flying towards the youma. Her attack and Venus' attack combined together. The youma just dodged their combined attacks. "Kuso!" They both yelled.  
  
"What can defeat this youma?!" Earth asked furiously. "Earth Celestial Quake!" Earth cried as the ground around the youma began to shake and crumble. Piercing stone emitted from the ground. The youma just dodged the stones.  
  
"Ha! Your puny attacks will do me no harm! Now it's my turn!" The youma smirked. He came running towards the stunned Sailors in a blink of an eye. He flung fire balls towards the stunned Sailor Scouts but only managed to hit one Scout…and that is Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" The group yelled running towards their fallen comrade.  
  
"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask yelled picking up the unconscious form of his beloved Moon Princess. "Serena, come on wake up!"  
  
"Darien, it's no use. She's unconscious, she got hit pretty hard on her back, and we need to take her to a safe place." Mercury said while typing on her Mercury Computer.   
  
"You'll pay for what you did to Mommy!" Rene cried. "Rini, Andrew, let's attack together." The two nodded.  
  
"Earth Stone Barrage!" Chibi Earth cried. She raised her hand and flung it forward as sharp, pierced chinks of sting came flying towards the youma. Every meter the stones keep multiplying itself.   
  
"Moon Lunar Eclipse!" Chibi Moon cried. She touched the gem on her tiara as a multi colored light came rushing towards the youma. Andrew flung his roses towards the youma, the three attacks combined hitting the youma full force in the chest.  
  
"Auntie Mayo, finish it off!" Rini cried looking at her aunt. The scout of Sol nodded and prepared to attack.  
  
"Solar Meteor Shower!" Sol cried. She twirl around as balls of hot gas came flying everywhere, hitting the youma and killing it.  
  
"Moon dusted!" Rini and Rene cried with happy faces. Their faces turned serious ones again as they came running towards their fallen future mother.  
  
"Darien, I scanned the youma. It is made out of dark magic. It's not from the Dark Kingdom since we've defeated them all and it's not from the Dead Moon Circus either. I don't know where it came from, Rini and Rene is right we have a new enemy! They're stronger than both kingdoms combined Darien! They are very strong!" Mercury cried with worry in her voice. Darien nodded as he picked up his beloved and carried her towards the temple with the others behind him._

**_Please review!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Stay tune for chapter 3!!!_**


End file.
